


on a chilly evening

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael College!AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Simon and Raphael have made a habit out of cuddling, and Simon starts to think there might he more to it than just keeping his roommate warm.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Saphael College!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716781
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	on a chilly evening

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I haven't written for these morons in two solid years and I don't know how I got back here but it's been an enjoyable ride.
> 
> This is directly tied to part 1 of the series 'on a chilly afternoon'.

Somehow snuggling with Raphael becomes Simon's new normal.

As autumn turns to winter they become closer- physically, but in other surprising ways, too.

They trudge through the first snowfall together on their way to the bus stop. Normally Simon would walk the six or so blocks to campus but Raphael looks so miserable heading out into the snow that he figures the least he can do is keep him company.

Raphael snatches Simon's wrist to peer at his watch. "It's late," he says. Then he doesn't drop Simon's hand, just holds it with his own icy fingers.

Simon shuffles a step closer to press their sides together, pleased when Raphael leans heavily into the contact. He watches small snowflakes land on Raphael's dark hair and the black leather covering his shoulders. Simon wants to take off his knit hat and pull it down over Raphael's ears which are quickly blooming pink in the cold air.

Simon doesn't mind winter. He enjoys the icy air for its freshness. It keeps him awake on these early mornings, makes him feel alive. His coat and hat keep the worst of the chill from reaching his bones because he actually knows how to dress properly for the season.

"Come rain, sleet, or snow, you can always count on the campus bus schedule to be wrong." He nudges Raphael twice to exaggerate the joke.

Raphael glares at him. It makes Simon want to wrap him up in his arms. He doesn't want to push his luck, though; he's not sure what's allowed. They've been cuddling for almost a month now and four nights ago fell asleep together, tangled together on a bed too small for two.

That's a conversation they need to have, Simon thinks as Raphael drops his hand to board the bus.

-

The late night snuggles haven't been the only change. Raphael accepts some of his social invitations now. Not always, but he's been out for coffee with Simon and Clary twice and on one memorable occasion joined the whole group of them to visit a temporary art exhibit set up in the student union. Simon thinks that Raphael enjoyed that. He's learning to read between the lines of Raphael's smirks and sarcasm.

Now here they are again on a Sunday evening, Raphael's head pillowed on Simon's chest and a weighted blanket tucked around his shoulders. They're watching a cooking show on Simon's laptop. As one video ends and an ad begins Simon takes advantage of the opening.

"I like this," he starts.

Raphael huffs a breath. "I thought you hated this channel. In fact, I recall you ranting last week about-"

"I don't mean the show, though obviously I stand by my opinion that it's pointless to try and improve on something as perfect as an Oreo,' he tries not to get distracted. "I meant this." Simon tightens his arm around Raphael.

Raphael is quiet. So naturally Simon fills the space with his voice.

"And I like you and I get if it's not what you're looking for but I would definitely be interested in more. Of course if you'd rather we didn't we can just pretend I never opened my mouth and-"

"More?" Raphael's voice is tight to match the way his body has gone stiff against Simon's.

"Oh," Simon backtracks. He hears how that sounds and it's not his intention at all. It's impossible to miss the pride flag pin on Raphael's backpack- he took note of it that very first day they met at orientation. "Not more, exactly, not like that. Just more of the same. I'd like to take you out? Hold your hand in public and not just because it's cold outside." He hesitates. "I'd like to stop moving over to my bed when we're both so comfortable here already. I mean, I'm comfortable, I hope you are or this just became the worst conversation I've ever had except for that one time when Clary's mom walked in on-"

Raphael sits up to look at him. "Simon."

Simon stops talking.

"Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

"Um, well, yeah I guess I am."

"Okay," Raphael says and drops back onto Simon's chest. "Now restart my show, idiota, we missed the intro."

Simon does, feeling a little bewildered until Raphael takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. He strokes his thumb across Raphael's and feels something warm blossoming in his chest. He hopes Raphael can feel it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This has gotten completely out of hand and I have an outline for a slightly longer, more involved part 3 featuring ice skating, Clary, Izzy, probably a dash of Malec.
> 
> I feel like April 2020 sucked me into a wormhole and spat me out into 2018.


End file.
